


Krawaty, cukier i broń z poszewki na poduszkę

by Taifics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mistrz doprowadza Doktora do szału, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, scenka z życia Mistrza i Doktora na TARDIS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Doktor ocalił Mistrza od śmierci z rąk jego własnej żony i zabrał ze sobą na TARDIS...





	Krawaty, cukier i broń z poszewki na poduszkę

Minęło kilka tygodni, odkąd Doktor ocalił Mistrza przed śmiercią z ręki własnej żony. Kilka niewypowiedzianie długich tygodni dryfowania w wirze czasoprzestrzennym bez intencji wylądowania gdziekolwiek. To byłoby zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpieczne, dopóki Mistrz nie przyzwyczai się choć minimalnie do bycia gościem Doktora albo, jak dosadnie określił to sam zainteresowany, jego więźniem ukośnik niewolnikiem ukośnik zwierzątkiem domowym.

Po opanowaniu początkowej fali agresji nowego mieszkańca TARDIS oraz po zabezpieczeniu statku zamkiem genetycznym, Doktor przeszedł do łagodnych form interakcji. Najpierw wypuścił Mistrza z jego pokoju (po uprzednim usunięciu przy pomocy całkiem bystrej TARDIS większości niebezpiecznych elementów z zasięgu jego wszędobylskich palców), potem usiłował _normalnie_ porozmawiać... jak do tej pory bezskutecznie. Ilość zwycięstw odniesionych nad Mistrzem została zredukowana do tego jednego – zabrania go ze sobą całego i, mniej lub więcej, zdrowego. Zdrowego na ciele, niekoniecznie na umyśle. O stanie jego psychiki nie stanowiły jedynie nieustannie dudniące w jego głowie bębny, skłonności do przemocy, obojętność wobec śmierci, pociąg do destrukcji czy nadnaturalna potrzeba dominacji. Świadczyły o tym też mniejsze dziwactwa. Na przykład krawaty. Tak właśnie – krawaty. Najpierw Doktor myślał, że jego krawaty giną same z siebie, ale potem w tajemniczy sposób zaczęły znikać także skarpetki, trampki, a ostatnio szczoteczka do zębów i jeden z tych-okrągłych-cosiów z pomieszczenia głównego. Być może Doktor nie posądziłby o podobne złośliwości Mistrza, gdyby nie to, że któregoś razu otworzył drzwi, by zerknąć na gwiazdy, a jeden z jego trampków okazał się lewitować w oddali. Trampki Doktora nie miały w zwyczaju oddalać się samodzielnie od właściciela w taki sposób, więc podejrzenie padło na drugiego Władcę Czasu. Mistrz jednak nie przyznał się do zbrodni. Nie przyznał się do niczego, bo, zdaje się, uznał, że nigdy więcej nie zaszczyci Doktora werbalnym komunikatem. Władca Czasu wyraźnie nie chciał rozmawiać, a do tego przez pewien czas odmawiał też jedzenia. Ten _pewien czas_  Doktor jednak mógł spokojnie określić mianem przeszłego. Wszedł do kuchni, a widok, który ukazał się jego oczom dobitnie o tym świadczył. Rozlane mleko, powyrzucane pudełka, chrupki i owoce w kawałkach na całej podłodze. Pole bitwy. Kompletna destrukcja.

 - Mistrzu! – westchnął Doktor z nutą irytacji, mierząc mężczyznę stojącego przy otwartych drzwiach lodówki morderczym spojrzeniem. – Coś ty tu nawyprawiał?

Mistrz odwrócił się, robiąc całkowicie niewinną minę:

 - Co? – zapytał lekko zaspanym tonem.

Doktor, zbyt zszokowany polem bitwy w kuchni, nie zauważył nawet, że Mistrz, po długich dniach milczenia, w końcu raczył przemówić:

 - To... to jakaś kompletna... demolka! – sapnął tylko zrozpaczony.

 - A... to. Powiedziałeś, zdaje się, że mam się czuć jak u siebie w domu, więc... – Mistrz machnął dłonią w kierunku sterty roztrzaskanych jajek. – Demolka to JEST mój dom.

 - Po co to zrobiłeś?

 - Szukałem cukru do herbaty – oświadczył Mistrz z uśmiechem, demonstracyjnie unosząc łyżeczkę, by wskazać nią filiżankę na blacie.

Doktor w trzech susach dotarł do stołu w centrum pomieszczenia, chwycił stojącą na nim cukierniczkę i podniósł ją wysoko, marszcząc brwi.

 - O – odparł prosto Mistrz, formując usta w komicznie idealne „o”. – Postawiłeś ją w mało oczywistym miejscu.

Doktor warknął, spoglądając na roztapiające się na posadzce lody i myśląc o tym, jak ktoś może spodziewać się znaleźć cukier w zamrażalniku... i to do tego wewnątrz pudełka lodów... które najpierw koniecznie musiały zostać wydłubane z opakowania, by upewnić się, że absolutnie go tam nie ma.

Mistrz w tym czasie zabrał swoją herbatę, całkowicie ignorując cukier i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

 - Gdzie leziesz? – zawołał Doktor, gdy ekscentryczny współlokator mijał go w progu.

 - Do swojej celi – odparł zdziwiony Mistrz, mając na myśli przytulny pokój – konstruować zabójczą broń z poszewki na poduszkę w gwiazdki, którą mi wspaniałomyślnie podarowałeś. Myślę, że guziki od piżamy mogą posłużyć za pociski.

 - Posprzątaj to! – zawołał za nim Doktor.

 - Po co? – zapytał Mistrz z lekkim oburzeniem. – Potem będę chciał coś zjeść... No nie wiem... naleśniki... i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest mąka, więc...

Władca Czasu odszedł, chichocząc.

Doktor rozejrzał się po kuchni z rozpaczą. Po czym zamrugał i wypadł z kuchni oszołomiony:

 - BROŃ?! JAKA ZNOWU BROŃ?! – ryknął, ruszając biegiem za Mistrzem.

Jeżeli bowiem ktoś byłby zdolny skonstruować broń z poszewki na poduszkę, to był to właśnie Mistrz.

 


End file.
